


Why Did You Change?

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, aka i hate them and im taking you all to hell with me, argument, i love break up fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff is upset that Ian isn't the guy he used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did You Change?

"Ian, what the fuck has gotten into you?" Jeff yells, his fists clenching at his sides. His eyes burn into Ian's skin, anger leaking from every pore of his body. Ian flinches at Jeff's harsh words, his body gently shaking in the presence of the other man.

"Jeff, I..." Ian begins, but he finds himself at a loss for words and cannot continue. _What is wrong with me?_ Ian wonders to himself, reaching his hand over to grab his other arm as he continues to avoid eye contact with Jeff. The atmosphere around them plunges into an unsettling air, one that creates tension between the two boys. Before Ian can find something to say, Jeff continues.

"Oh, not going to say anything again, are we?" Jeff retorts, standing over Ian as his emotions grow unbearable. "Y'know, Ian, I wish you'd actually say shit instead of pretending that you can't talk when shit like this happens!" Jeff's eyes stare at Ian's, which are staring down at the ground to the boy's right. Ian can feel himself start to cry, and holding them back burns like nothing that has ever burned before. He didn't know what to say, his hands shaking under Jeff's huge presence. Ian looks back up to meet Jeff's eyes, coated in unbridled rage.

"Jeff, listen-" Ian whimpers, before Jeff dominates the conversation again.

"No, _you_ listen!" Jeff fires back, Ian recoiling visibly at the harsh words that are flying at him like bullets. "When we first started dating, you talked to me more, and we could actually discuss when things like this happened. But _now_? Now you just mope around and never tell me anything anymore! It's like we aren't even together! I want to _help_ you Ian, I love you and I want to help you when you're sad! But you won't fucking tell me what's wrong! It's like I don't even _know_ you! What the fuck happened to you, Ian?"

Those words hit Ian hard, his eyes widening in fear as Jeff accuses him. Jeff wasn't wrong; Ian used to be more talkative and talk about his feelings, but recently he felt scared to share how he felt. Scared how, he wasn't sure, but the unknown fear didn't stop him from worrying... and keeping his thoughts to himself. 

"Jeff," Ian whimpers, looking down at the ground again. "I'm sorry." But those words weren't enough to appease Jeff.

"'I'm sorry?' Is that all I'm ever going to get out of you?" Jeff yells again in anger. "'Sorry' what? Y'know, you're a real asshole! You never tell me anything anymore!" Jeff lets out a loud grunt and storms over to the door to their room. "Y'know what? If you're going to be like this then it's over." Jeff yells back at Ian, and before Ian could plead with Jeff, he slams the door and walks down the hallway.

Ian, his hand still outstretched to open the door, collapses to his side as he falls to the ground, finally letting the tears escape from his eyes. His crying wasn't discreet; it was loud and ugly, and he was certain that anyone next door could understand what was happening. Ian sniffles as he looks to the ground, his breathing erratic. He hiccups and cries into his hands, his body shaking in anger at himself and hopelessness and despair. He looked up at the desk to see a picture of him and Jeff, smiling at the camera, as if nothing had happened to Ian at all.

"Why did you change?" he asks himself, before proceeding to sob once again into the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> "now theres an empty hole  
> where you were long ago  
> but things are different when youre young"
> 
> hi welcome to helltown ill be your guide... on the right, youll see me, writing so much angst hes become numb to it
> 
> i can write happy things too (or more sad things) if you request them on my tumblr at retrosaber.tumblr.com


End file.
